This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Early matters consisted of a cloth case containing a soft material, such as straw, feathers, or horse hair. In 20th century mattresses typically comprised an innerspring core surrounded with cotton batting or fiberfill. More recent developments include fluid filled mattresses, such as water beds and air mattresses, and foam mattresses, such as latex, viscoelastic or other flexible polyurethane foams. Each of these materials has relative advantages and disadvantages in terms of comfort, support, conformability, isolation, air circulation, and temperature, and various hybrid constructions have been developed to combine their advantages and limit the disadvantages.
Examples of these hybrid mattresses include Daley, U.S. Application No. 2001/0034908, Sampson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,422; Mattison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,601; Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,421; Rockoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,399; Holliday, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,988; Harper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,614; Sereboff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,977; Purdy et al., Callaway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,454; U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,662; Higgs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,319; Stolpmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,718; Jansen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,703; Tsay, U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,104; and Brykalski, U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,286.